Look who happy brought home with her
by ncistennis
Summary: This is about Ruthie going on a date. Simon does not approve so he waits up for her. When she comes home he realizes that somethings not right and she passes out.She does not open up to anyone other than Simon, until Happy brings home an old friend.
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone! 2nd fanfic, 1st 7th heaven one! Miss the show oh so much

I sadly do not own anything of 7th heaven or it would have been different

So Ruthie is about 14, Simon is about 18. Lucy and Kevin are married, Mary and Carlos are married and Matt and Sarah are married. They all live In Glenn Oak. Enjoy and please review!

It was about 11:15 on the Camden household. Everyone was asleep but Simon and Ruthie. Ruthie was out on a date with her new boyfriend, a boyfriend that Simon hated. He was wating up for her because he wanted to see how it went; and make sure the kids didn't hurt his favorite sibling.

Simon was dosing off just as he heard the door open. He was now wide awake

"Hey Ruthie how was the date?" He gently asked his sister as he realized her mascara was running down her face as well has tears.

"Don't say, I don't wanna hear it, it was horrible" Ruthie said sadly

Simon gently walked over to his distraught sister and enveloped her into a hug.

"come here Ruthie, tell me what happened. Do you want hot chocolate?"

Ruthie gladly accepted the hug her brother offered her.

"I am not sure if I want to tell you" Ruthie said

"Why not, its me Simon your big brother"

"that why I don't want to tell you, your gonna say I told you so and then I think your gonna beat him up" Ruthie said, she was on the verge of tears again and it broke Simon's heart to see her so upset.

"ok" he said gently "but he didn't try to hurt you or anything right?"

"umm" was all Ruthie could come up with

"what do you mean by umm" Simon said worriedly. "Should I go get Kevin?" he was now really concerned

"We can tell him tomorrow" Ruthie said

Simon thought that she looked like a scared 3 year old during a thunder storm and wanted to know what this bastard did to his baby sister.

"You said we, does that mean you are gonna tell me?" Simon asked hopefully

"As long as you don't go physco and beat him up" "likehedidtome" Ruthie said the last part very fast and soft. It was loud enough for Simon to hear

"Ruthie its assault, what did he do to you" he asked hesitantly while he moved over towards the stove where the hot chocolate was now ready

Ruthie jumped back

"Ruthie" he said gently, while handing her the mug of hot chocolate "why are you so jumpy, are you ok? Roll up your sleeves"

"Simon calm down, I don't know why im jumpy I just am"

"you never left your drink alone did you or your food?" Simon was almost screaming as he said this. He was so worried

"I am not sure, I, I think I left my drink" ruthie was now sobbing and feeling dizzy

"Ruthie, Ruthie are you okay?" "when did you leave your drink?"

" I turned around to look at my phone because I heard it was beeping and when I looked back up it was in a different spot"

"Ruthie how long ago was this?"

"I am not sure, 20mins ago maybe"

"o boy"

"Simon, I don't feel good" and with that Ruthie threw up and passed out

"Ruthie, Ruthie come on Ruthie wake up I need you"

"MOOOOOOOOOOOOOM, DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAD COME DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW, CALL KEVIN AND MATT SOMETHING HAPPENED TO RUTHIE" simon screamed up the stairs in hysterics

and with that the whole house was awake and calling 911, Matt and Kevin

**hey everyone, I hoped you enjoyed. Please please please review. I promise I will try to get a new chapter up soon**


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone, please review

"Simon what happened to Ruthie" Annie said running down the stairs

"I don't know, shes still breath. I think she was drugged" "I called 911, can you call Matt and Kevin. Ruthie said that she didn't want to tell me what happened on her date because I would have told her so. So I let her clam down and she was about to tell me and then she said Simon I don't feel good threw up and passed out"

"OK wow, Eric call Matt and Kevin tell them to get over here ASAP. Simon make sure that she stays on her side in case she throws up again"

Eric called Matt first

"Matt its dad"

" dad whats wrong its midnight."

" Its Ruthie" Eric said sadly

"What what happened to her?"

"Were not sure. Simon was waiting up for her after her date because he didn't like the guy and she came home and her and Simon were talking and she said she didn't feel good threw up and passes out"

"Get her to the hospital now and call Kevin, I am 99.9% positive she was drugged. I will meet you at the hospital. Ask Chandler to watch the kids, Sarah is already at the hospital working and I want to be there"

"OK good idea"

While Eric was on the phone with Matt the EMTs came and already had Ruthie on the gurney to take her to the hospital.

"Mom you go with her, I will drive over with dad" Simon said

"No Simon you drive over now, I will get the boys up and take them to Chandlers, he is going to watch Jake and Sammy because Sarah is working and Matt wants to be there. I am gonna call Kevin and tell him and Lucy. I will be over there shortly."

"Your daughter is stable, were not sure what is wrong with her. She will undergo tests at the hospital. We are ready to transport her. Mrs. Camden are you coming with is?"

"Yes lets go" Annie said tearfully

After the EMTs, Annie and Simon left Eric called Kevin.

"Hello" Kevin answered

"Kevin its Eric"

"Dad is everything alright?" Kevin asked worriedly

"Its Ruthie, she came home from a date and they think she was drugged, Simon waited up for her and he said they were talking and she threw up and passed out. The Emts took her to the hospital. I am taking the boys to Chandlers. Matt called and asked if he could watch them and Sammy and Jake. Want me to take Savannah over there to?"

"Yes please me and Lucy will bring her over and then we can go to the hospital. Anyone else you need me to call?"

"Mary can you call Mary and Carlos?" Eric asked

"Yea of course, should I tell her to take the twins to Chandlers to. I will also call Roxanne so she can help Chandler"

"OK see you in a few" Eric said

Eric was walking up the stairs to the boys room. Boys Sam, David wake up you need to go to Chandlers. Ruthie got sick and they had to take her to the hospital"

"Is she gonna be ok" asked a worried Sam

"Yea is she?" asked an equally worried David

"I think so guys, I am not sure. Just pray for her"

At the Kinkirk house Kevin just told Lucky what happened

"No she needs to be ok, I need my baby sister. Kevin do something" a pregnant emotional Lucy yelled at her husband

"I know Luce; I think she will be ok. It's a good thing Simon was waiting up for her"

"He said something about not liking her date tonight but wow this?" "Who would want to hurt my baby sister?"

"I don't know, but they will pay for this" Kevin said

I have to call Mary and Roxanne Kevin said.

"You call Roxanne, I will call Mary. Better coming from a sister"

"OK good idea."

"Roxanne its Kevin"

" I know what happened to Ruthie, Chandler called me and asked if I could help out with the kids. I am heading over now."

"Thanks Roxanne. One I know Ruthie is settled I am going to go down to the station. She passed out before she could give Simon a name and Simon is too shaken up to remember"

"Ok keep me posted"

**And they hung up**

So I wasn't sure where to end it, so I decided I would give you another chapter. I promise there will be more. Please please please review!


End file.
